


Unsaid

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post 15x19, Reunion Fic, post 15x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: "I didn't say it back."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post this little mini fic I put on tumblr here. Who else is both excited for and dreading the finale?

“I didn't say it back.”

When everything is said and done and they've won, got their friends back, got Cas back, it's the first thing Dean says when he gets him alone. 

“Dean-”

“I didn't say it back,” Dean says, stepping closer to Castiel.

“You don't have to, I know-”

Dean cuts him off “Yeah, I do. Because I do. I do.”

He closes the distance between them and kisses him, kisses him with over a decade's worth of denial and longing and want and grief. Kisses him and kisses him and kisses him until he has to pull back for air. He rests his forehead against Castiel's. “Next time I'll say it back.”

He doesn't know where they'll go from here or how to do this right, doesn't know how to not fuck it up. Luckily, they've got all the time in the world to figure it out.


End file.
